Demon in the Shadows
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Is that *fear* you're feeling Quatre? Updated: It finally reveals itself
1. Default Chapter

Hi peoples! I'm sorry but I don't own these characters, just the terror.   
  
@666@  
  
The day itself seemed normal enough. The black clouds rolling in the sky suggested that the 5 stay inside. Wufei was meditating. Duo was eating. Heero was staring up at the ceiling. Trowa was putting gel into his hair and Quatre was (for some odd reason) was outside with Heero's puppy, Zero. Zero was a purebred husky with silver eyes and a Duo-like nature. The two were out in the tall grass around the mansion, by the forest. Duo glanced out the window and saw them running into the forest. The manguanacs were not bugging them about how 'Master Quatre' should not be out alone.   
  
Quatre and Zero were actually sneaking out to a small fort-like-thingy that Quatre had made out of scrap metal he had found. It was a two-story fort, and there was the occasional Leo arm and it was hard to miss a cannon that Quatre used as a telescope. It was ultimately the best one you could get. The two went inside the small door and upstairs to the top level. The rain was coming down in sheets now. There was a clap of thunder as rain rattled the top of the fort. Zero began to growl more menacingly than Quatre ever saw her. A deeper, closer one replied the growl.   
  
In a flash, Quatre sprang from a nearby window with Zero behind him. The two burst out of the forest, not knowing what was after them. Quatre felt his strength fleeing him, and he began to slow down. Zero's sharp teeth at his ankles sped him up. Quatre burst through the door and shut it. He sank to his knees and scurried back against the cupboards. He was staring at the dog-door for Zero. The door opened slightly. Quatre held his breath.   
  
...  
  
Zero slipped through the door and shook off. Quatre sighed as the electricity suddenly went out. He reached for Zero.   
  
"Come here girl." He said, voice quivering. Zero turned to him and began to move over to him.   
  
  
  
The other pilots heard a crash, Zero's terrified yelp and someone scurrying back against the cupboards again. They dashed into the kitchen. They saw the dog-door. It was trashed. It looked like it had been blown open and something was pulled through. There was some blood on the boards. Duo was the first to notice Quatre's small, cold, shaking body pressed against a cupboard door.   
  
"Hey kid, you ok?" Duo asked. Quatre didn't answer. Duo looked at the others, then back at Quatre. He slapped him gently and asked him the same question.   
  
"Z-z-z-zer-o-o..." Quatre whispered. Heero pushed Duo out of the way and gripped Quatre's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.   
  
"Quatre, what happened to Zero?" Heero asked, urgency creeping into his voice.   
  
Quatre struggled to speak, but the horror he had just witnessed was overwhelming. Wufei turned the doorknob.   
  
"Don't!" Quatre burst out suddenly. Heero stumbled backwards, surprised by the sudden outburst. Wufei pulled his katanka blade out and opened the door. There was a puddle of blood, and giant bloody footprints leading away from the house. Quatre's breathing became quick and separated as he slowly stood up. His quivering hand pointed to the puddle of blood.   
  
"Th...That's Zero's blood." He said, voice still quivering. They all were silent. Heero looked at Quatre with shining eyes. Quatre gently wrapped his arms around Heero, apologizing any way he could.   
  
"Hit me if you want to Heero! Be mad at me Heero! It's my fault, and I'm sorry! She was the only thing keeping me from sharing her fate! I'm sorry Heero!" Quatre said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Heero put his hand on Quatre's shoulder.   
  
"I'm not mad at you Quatre. I'm just glad that she was able to save you." Heero felt the tears slide down his face. It was Trowa who spoke next.  
  
"Come on guys. It's been one hell of a day. I think we all should rest and talk more about this tomorrow." Trowa said, shuffling them to bed. He was the last one to sack it, because he had to board up the dog-door.   
  
  
It had killed the growling thing. It would have gotten that other one. That one saw it. It was scared of it.   
  
"Well, well...I know who I can kill next. I'll put a bit of fun into it. Heh heh..."   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Oh no! What's gonna happen to our sweet Q-man? And what's IT anyways? A wolf? A demon? You suggest what's gonna happen! 


	2. IT's Baaaaaaaaaaack

Morning came quickly. No one, especially Quatre, got much sleep. Quatre didn't even dare to go into the kitchen. He sat on the couch shivering or really jumpy. His eyes never left the floor.   
  
"Waiting for something?" Quatre jumped a bit as Wufei's voice startled him.   
  
"I don't know." He replied, still a little scared.   
  
"It'll be okay kid. Shout if you're in danger." With that, Wufei walked off.   
  
Quatre stared at the floor again. He felt It. It was under the house! Quatre's eyes scanned the floor frantically.   
  
  
It had tunneled long and hard. It had burst through the basement wall and was resting in the frightened thing's closet. It was actually a spacious closet. The demon heard the sound of nightfall, the frightened thing would be coming to sleep. It looked back at what It had brought...an un-dead zombie named Zero. It grinned.   
  
  
"Hey Quat, go to bed." Duo said, looking into Quatre's reflectionless eyes. Quatre reluctantly went to bed, but didn't sleep. It was here and he knew it. It had surfaced, but where was It? His eyes traced around the room and fell on his closet. The door was open, but it was so dark that he couldn't see inside. A square of moonlight fell directly in front of it. A husky's nose poked out and into the light. Quatre gasped and sat up quickly.   
  
"Zero..." He said softly as he stared at the zombie that resembled Zero stood in the light. It looked mangled. Legs were broken, fur was ripped off, one eye was missing, and ear was hanging on by a small flap of skin. Quatre suddenly shook his head.   
  
"No way! You're not Zero!" He cried. The zombie's mouth twisted into a cruel smile.   
  
"I'm dead Quatre. You saw me die." Zero said, voice very faint. Quatre shook his head slowly.   
  
"You watched me Quatre. It took me right in front of your face. And you didn't help me 'cause you were too scared."   
  
"No..."   
  
"So I'm dead Quatre...AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"   
  
Quatre cringed. His eyes shut tight for a brief moment and when he looked again, something was whispering into his ear.   
  
"I'll be closer Quatre. Every time, I'll come closer. When I'm close enough, I'll you. I'll kill your friends, then I'll kill you." With that, It left the house like mist. Quatre stared at the closet for at least an hour. It would be back. Something happened while It was there. It was like a deep feeling of...wanting to fight It. Quatre looked at the clock. It read midnight. He laid down against the pillow. He thought that sleep was impossible, but his eyes were shut and he was asleep in three seconds.   
  
  
It watched him. There was something about that boy that drew it closer.   
  
"Could that boy be what I'm looking for? If so...hmm. Say your prayers Quatre. You'll draw your last breaths in my domain." It said cruelly. 


	3. revealed

Back with popular demand. Here you go reviewers.  
  
Quatre was barely recovering from his nightmare. It came, disguised at Zero. It wasn't…right? Duo poked his head into the room. He looked at Quatre's petrified state, then at the closet. He ducked out and reappeared with Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. The four heads were stacked up looking at Quatre and then the closet again.  
  
"Quatre?" Heero asked. Quatre jumped a bit and looked at them, confused. As if on cue, Duo held out a large wicker basket.  
  
"Did you forget?" He asked.  
  
"No…I'll be out in a minute."  
  
The four heads ducked out at waited for Quatre to get dressed. They soon were on the lawn, not far from the forest. Quatre did seem a bit jumpy. He looked at the sky. It flashed red. Quatre quickly looked at Heero. One eye was hanging limply from the socket, and the other wasn't there. Little white maggots crawled through his rotted flesh. Bullet holes covered his body. His hair ceased to exist. There was a small flap of skin over his blackened teeth.  
  
Quatre's eyes flew to Duo. His eyes were cut in two, spilling liquids over his maggot filled flesh. It was a wretched greenish-black color. Duo's rotted flesh was draped over his gleaming white bones. Quatre looked at Trowa.  
  
His left eye had a stick plowed into it and the other was in his mouth. Trowa's uni-bang was filled with lice and his rotted fingers held a cricket. Quatre didn't dare to look at Wufei. He crumpled to the ground and let out a blood-curling scream.  
  
The others looked at him; the huddled mass of a terrified friend. The wind picked up, sending an ice-like feeling ripping through them. As sudden as it had come, it died. But the quivering form called Quatre remained.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" Duo asked, shaking him a bit.  
  
"I-I-it-t-ts h-he-e-ere." Hearing Quatre stutter was agony to everyone. The bushes rustled. Quatre turned to them, eyes wide with fear. The group looked at them.  
  
A blur raced out of them and leapt into the air. They turned to look and gasped. The creature had a wolf's body (only twice as large), giant bat wings, a dragon's tail and large feet with dagger claws. It's onyx black eyes looked at them. The four pulled out their guns and shot at It. It dodged the shots easily.  
  
"Fools!" It shouted in a deep hissing voice.  
  
With incredible speed, It dove at Quatre's shivering body. Quatre stood up and turned around to face It, courage filled his face this time. It pulled up suddenly, trying not to barrel into him. It howled and landed with such force that the ground shook. The boys stepped back. It's eyes turned the same color as Quatre's.  
  
"Run fool." It said. Quatre stood his ground. It repeated itself. Quatre was like a pillar, driven in the ground. It advanced a step, Quatre retreated a step. It raced past Quatre, and he followed.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Come on! After them!" Heero said.  
  
The group followed as fast as they could. They stopped at a large black hole. Something drew them to it…they had to go. They stood in a small circle. Duo put his hand in.  
  
"For Quatre." He said. Heero was next.  
  
"For Zero's wandering soul." Wufei followed.  
  
"For those who could be hurt if we don't beat him." Trowa was the last.  
  
"For the future."  
  
One by one, they jumped into the pit just as a nerve-racking scream emerged.  
  
))))))))  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
)))))))))  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
))))  
  
)))))))  
  
I'm taking all ideas for this!!!!!!!!!  
  
Help me out. 


End file.
